KnB Prompt Requests
by BenedictedToPie
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Any prompt you have in mind, just tell me! The fic'll be up as soon as possible. Further details on individual stories on ratings and genres. (Just give me a pairing and a word or situation as a plot and I'll gladly write anything! :D)
1. Bruises

This is pretty short, I know, but what started this idea was my AoKaga fic prompt 'Bruises' on tumblr, causing me to write this piece of...whatever this is. o_o Hopefully you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I obviously own the boys. Like duh. Because I would totally be writing _fan_fiction about them when I own them. Yeah. Totes.

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Mild smut...?

* * *

They played one-on-one almost every day. It would start with Kagami going to Maji Burger for a light snack, usually consisting of no less than a dozen burgers, before Aomine would show up rudely, sitting down in the seat across him without a single greeting. They would fight over the burgers then, like it was some sort of prize that neither could go without. It would turn into a mini grappling session that Kagami usually won-Aomine always said that he let Kagami win on purpose, but Kagami knew otherwise-which would then escalate to them both hurling insults at each other. One of them would challenge the other to play one-on-one, until before they knew it, they were on the court, moving fluidly, as if it was a dance that they had long since choreographed, flawless and unhesitant.

Kagami thought that that was the reason why he liked to play one-on-one with Aomine so much. Aomine's smirk always made his blood boil; with Tōō's ace, he was always pushed to his limits. Sometimes they would play for hours on end, forgetting the time and only coming to their senses when it was too dark to see the hoop anymore. Today was one of these days.

Kagami's eyes followed the motion of the ball, watching Aomine's fingers curve inward, pushing the ball gracefully backwards and forwards. It was the start of a great dance, Kagami was sure. His burgundy eyes fixed on the casual movement of Aomine's hands, before the bluenette's wrist twisted, and he sent the ball to Kagami's left pivoting around Kagami's right, catching the ball before it even hit the ground. Though Aomine's game was strong, Kagami jumped at the last minute, fingertips brushing over the wayward ball Aomine released, causing the ball the waver along the hoop before falling back down with slow sureness. Aomine swore lightly under his breath, before he jumped up, trying to stop the ball from landing into the redhead's hands.

A crash sounded, loud and unexpected on the court, causing Kagami to flinch, pivoting on his foot to turn to look at the sight. The sight that met him though, was not what he had expected. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips, before turning into full blown chuckles.

'Ow! Kuso…' Shaking his head, Aomine scowled emitting a soft 'tch', before getting up and brushing himself off, continuing, 'don't laugh, baka!'

'Your face! That was gold!' Kagami forced out, laughter overtaking his mouth as he struggled to pronounce the words.

Aomine growled at the red-head, who was currently doubled over, hand slapping the ground in mirth, before launching at him in attack. Taken by surprise, Kagami toppled over as well, gasping as Aomine's elbow meanly came in contact with his stomach. Groaning at the pain that flared in his gut, Kagami scowled at the taller teen before flipping them over and punching him, albeit a bit too hard to be counted as a friendly punch.

'You…! Teme!' Aomine practically roared at the punch protesting and twisting under Kagami; anything to get the upper hand over the other. He then flipped them both, his hand encircled the latter's waist, before, as if it were natural, allowed his lips to brush over the other's biting and drawing blood.

It was a kiss of dominance then, a moment of scratching red lines over the other's back, sucking imprints into the other's neck. Then it was thrusting, hot and heavy, finding friction, rolling on the ground that was chafing both their skin. It seemed ages, before Kagami finally keened arching upwards, head lolling backwards filled with drunken pleasure, feeling the warm length of Aomine's body insistent against his own.

Panting, he finally connected the dots as to why he was lying here, before hastily pushing himself up. Aomine regarded him for a moment, before standing up as well. The moment was surprisingly not awkward; they just weren't speaking. There was nothing to say. They walked home together, as always, the ball caked with dirt tucked under Aomine's casual arm.

'See you tomorrow,' Aomine said as he reached the intersection in which they usually parted, and that was that.

Smiling, Kagami replied, 'Yeah.'

Wincing, Kagami felt the stickiness in his boxers dry and the dull, throbbing everywhere on his skin, 'Aomine's such a monster, ne.' He said to no one in particular, before allowing a small smile to grace his lips, before he continued on home.

* * *

If you have any prompts then don't hesitate to shoot me one! :D


	2. Tentacles

As a warning, this is yaoi PWP. So people who are offended by this, please leave now! :O This is for orangutan33, who requested for me to make Aomine, quote orangutan33, 'SHOVE HIS PURLE TENTACLE DEEP DOWN KAGAMI'S A**'.

Disclaimer: I don't own these cute bishies. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. D:

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Tentacles, porn, a teensy tiny bit of angst-whoops

So without further ado, I present this fic to you! This one's to you, orangutan33. :)

* * *

Aomine was upon Kagami, water sloshing on the sides of the bathtub. Holding Kagami's head in his hands, Aomine kissed him with a foreign tenderness that made him shiver. Groaning, Kagami let his tongue out to wander, mapping out the contours of Aomine's lips, sinking it into the welcoming warm wetness. The dark-skinned teen bent downwards, tentacles crawling over the expanse of Kagami's skin, stopping to suck a bruising mark on the latter's neck. Letting one of his tentacles pervade Kagami's mouth, he stopped, letting himself a moment to admire the sensuous sight of Kagami's spit-slick lips encasing the digit. Moaning at the erotic sight, he felt a sudden need to invoke more sounds from the pliant body beneath him. Dipping down and taking one of the redhead's nipples into his mouth, he sucked it until it hardened, stiffening itself into a nub under Aomine's wayward tongue. Arching, Kagami groaned, feeling the way Aomine's tongue swirled around the now peaked nipple, which was slightly swollen from Aomine's attentions.

Soon enough, Aomine's attentions to them had caused Kagami's nipples to feel sore, and the red head was soon begging for the other to stop. Retracting his tentacles from the red-head's mouth, the obscene pop it emitted caused Aomine to shiver at the sudden pleasure that zinged hot at the tip of his cock. Kagami tangled a hand in the bluenet's hair, pulling him gently upwards to lip lock again. The kiss grew frenzied and Aomine's tongue thrust into the hot cavern of Kagami's mouth, eliciting a groan from both of them at the slick, sensuous feel of it. Aomine disconnected his lips from Kagami's, whose lips unconsciously followed, a whine escaping from his cherry lips.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's hips with his tentacles, turning him around and spreading his legs, the former licking his lips as the sight of Kagami's clenching hole. Dipping downwards, Aomine wasted no time in dipping a wayward tongue into Kagami's tight furl of flesh. The latter arched, his hips swaying almost indecisively, not knowing whether to arch away from the curious sensation or press closer to it. Emitting a wrecked whimper, Kagami lowered himself onto his forearms, angling his ass so that Aomine's exploring tongue could reach deeper into his depths.

This continued for ages, painting Kagami's mind with hazy pleasure. When the tongue left his hole, he looked up blearily, not knowing why the pleasure had stopped. Aomine chuckled at Kagami's rapture, before letting a tentacle brush up the other's spine, eliciting a shiver and a surprised moan from Kagami. Aomine's tentacles danced along the length of Kagami's back, stroking and hitting pleasure spots that Kagami didn't know he had. Not long, the tentacles dipped lower, until they were soon brushing over his backside. Leaning forwards, Aomine continued kissing the redhead's back, comforting open-mouthed kisses that sent warm emotion through his entire body, like a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day.

Sighing, Kagami arched lazily, rolling his hips in a sensuous manner, making Aomine's cock twitch as he imagined that fluid motion on his cock. Smirking at the view, Aomine's tentacles flexed, as if readying himself. Aomine used two of his main tentacles to wrap Kagami's waist, hoisting him up so that his backside was up for display. Another tentacle wormed out to wind itself around Kagami's cock. Kagami sighed at the friction, pushing himself wantonly into the warm wetness that surrounded his want.

Kagami's blushing face sent another twinge down Aomine's stiff member, causing the latter to groan in anticipation. He wrapped a tentacle around his cock to stop it from bobbing, before teasing Kagami's hole with another. Kagami whimpered, before grinding down onto the pressure, desperate for more. Smirking at the other's obvious pleasure, Aomine wriggled it teasingly once more, before slipping the tip of it into Kagami's ass, which immediately clenched around it.

Groaning, Aomine bit his lip. Though the tentacle wasn't his main source of pleasure, it was still one of his erogenous zones. Feeling the hot heat around his tentacle, Aomine immediately craved for more. Pushing in further, Aomine revelled in the other's groans, before letting his tentacle crook ever so slightly, feeling it brush across a small nub deep inside Kagami, which elicited a high-pitched keen from the latter. Smirking at his success, he pushed the tentacle in and out loosely, before feeling the tight heat surrounding him relax minutely. Feeling the muscles give way, Aomine cheered inwardly, before pushing his tentacle in deeper. They stayed for a while like that, Kagami fucking himself back onto the wet tentacle, Aomine revelling in the feel of Kagami's fluttering hole around him, hot and wet.

At last, Aomine could not take it any longer. He removed the tentacle that he was unconsciously thrusting into, before pushing in alongside the tentacle. Kagami's reaction was instant. Arching backwards, he opened his mouth in a silent shout, letting out a poorly stifled groan, before letting his upper body slump forwards on the mattress. His lower body grinded back onto the hot, stiff member in him, letting out occasional whimpers when it brushed _oh so perfectly_ against his prostrate.

Aomine grinned at the view, the squelching sounds of his precome inside Kagami's ass made the scene more erotic than Aomine thought it would be. Feeling particularly adventurous, Aomine circled his tentacle around his cock inside Kagami, causing him to mewl when the ridges and pads of Aomine's tentacles caught the insides of his inner walls.

Gasping, Kagami arched backward, pressing sloppy kisses onto whatever parts of Aomine he could reach, drunk, eyes lidded, wrecked with pleasure. Moaning, he pushed fervently backwards against the shaft. 'So close, so close…!' Kagami gasped; the pleasure made his stomach tighten; his walls seemed . Aomine felt Kagami's hole spasm and knew it wasn't long. Aiming carefully, Aomine directed two sharp thrusts towards Kagami's prostate, letting his tentacle writhe against that tender spot, before the latter was coming in long, white, sticky ropes, choking out sobs and pleas through the climax of his pleasure.

One of his tentacles removed itself from Kagami's body, leaving circular suction marks in their wake. Letting it circle Kagami's cock, he allowed the other to ride out his pleasure, letting himself ram into the hot slickness of Kagami's ass. The fluttering and contracting sensation on his cock caused him to utter a soft groan himself, until he bent forwards, body taut and tentacles slack, emptying himself into Kagami in hot spurts. Kagami, still oversensitive from his orgasm, groaned softly as the hot sensation filled his ass. Curling into Aomine he hummed pleasantly; his behind felt pleasantly stuffed. He would be content to stay like this forever.

However, Aomine was already sliding his dick out of Kagami's hole, sending another jolt of the now unwelcome pleasure up Kagami's spine, causing the latter to shiver. Sighing in contentment, Aomine wrapped a loose tentacle around Kagami, letting them massage the marks on Kagami's torso. Landing a soft kiss on Kagami's forehead, Aomine wound his hands into Kagami's wet, tousled hair, before allowing the latter to sink into his arms.

Aomine hummed, voice husky in the silence, tentacles limp in the now dirtied water. Kagami let himself bask in the warmth of his partner for a short minute, before checking the clock on the wall and stepped out of the bathtub, legs shaky from overuse. Aomine let out a small laugh, letting a tentacle curl around him to help him regain balance.

Aomine seemed to want to follow him, eyes unusually expressive in the dim light of the bathroom, before realizing he couldn't. Kagami pretended he didn't see Aomine's internal monologue, 'I'm going to work. I'll see you.'

Aomine didn't say anything. Kagami didn't either. With a small, sad smile, the latter left the room. When the front door clicked shut, Aomine felt a foreign feeling rise up in him. Sinking down into the water, he blew bubbles just below the surface. It wasn't loneliness. Obviously not.

* * *

Obviously, I had to go make the ending angsty. Woo! Go me! Anyway, that was the first time I've ever wrote anything remotely smutty so bear with me. ^^' Leave a review if you have anything to say! If you don't have anything to say, review anyway! :3


	3. Chronic Bronchitis

Hello! So I'm back again. :3 I originally wanted to combine two similar requests because I thought they were fitting (no, it was because I was lazy, but still) but I lost the doc because my stupid computer crashed. Ugh. So I kind of gave up on combining the two because I lost a lot of it. D: Ah well.

Okay, sorry to bother you all with my ramblings. I present the chapter! This is guest 'lol''s request. So this is to you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Dang it.

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Shounen ai (kind of obvious, see pairing), not much else really everything is cute and nice and fluffy and hella

* * *

The ball curved between Aomine's hands, and he faked a left before pivoting around Kagami, running towards the hoop with easy strides before sinking an easy layup. Smirking at the other, he glanced back at Kagami, who was panting rather unusually. The ball was then to Serin. When passing Kagami to defence, Aomine taunted, 'Late night last night?

Kagami eye twitched in irritation, 'Aren't you on defence, Ahomine?'

Aomine looked up into the stands and saw the referee looking at him with a murderous glare. Blowing out an irritated breath, Aomine scowled before stalking back to his place. Shaking his head, he berated himself. How could he get distracted? Spreading his arms out and widening his stance, his eyes followed the ball. Kagami ran towards Aomine; he was running steadily, but seemed to be too preoccupied by actually running than looking out for the ball. Out of his peripheral vision, Aomine saw Iron Heart let go of the ball, sending it hurtling in Kagami's direction.

Normally, Kagami would have caught it, but Aomine was quicker this time. Snagging the ball, he did a quick cross-over and a cut through that Kagami would have usually caught up to if he were in his usual shape. Not bothering to check on the other, Aomine ran leisurely towards the opposite end of the court, before throwing one of his formless shots, piercing the meagre defence of his opposition. Looking at the scoreboard, he saw that the point gap was widening. Lips splitting into a wide grin, Aomine cheered internally. Touou was going to win this. Aomine was about to return to his side to start offence, but the Serin coach called for a timeout.

Aomine walked slowly over to the area where there were a cluster of chairs labelled 'Touou' and sank down into one of them, grabbing his water bottle and drinking long, measured gulps of liquid. Wetting his towel with drinking water, he wrung it out over his face, before laying his towel over his face, grateful for the coolness of the fabric. Humming, he felt his mood elevate. They were sure to win this one; with Kagami's bad conditions and sudden lack of morale caused the team to break, tension filling the seams.

The Touou coach, Harasawa, had different thoughts, 'Don't you think their ace is a little off?' Some of the team members had nodded, but none of them had seemed too sorry. The coach didn't seem too sorry either, 'Well, this means that however large the point gap is, it doesn't mean that you're good. Before the other player's lapse in health, we were losing!'

Aomine stiffened at the sudden verbal attack. Feeling the need to speak up, he said, 'Kagami's always like this nowadays. Haven't you seen him? The day before matches he's not able to sleep. Must be sleep-induced lethargy.'

Some team members laughed at Aomine's jest, but Momoi put her hands on her hips, defending Kagami, 'Those are large words, Dai-chan! Are you sure you know what they mean?'

There were a few stray chuckles, but no one had the guts to openly laugh at Touou's ace. Growling, Aomine peeled off the now sweat soaked towel, 'Shut up Satsuki, go back to standing there and looking pretty.'

Huffing, Momoi was about to retort, but the coach cut them off, 'Look, Serin is having an argument.'

Both the peach-named girl and the blue haired player turned around. The Serin team indeed were having an argument. It was most likely about whether or not Kagami would play. Seeing Kagami's desperate expression, it was obvious that he was begging the flat-chested coach to let him continue to play. Aomine scoffed. How selfish.

The Touou point guard seemed like he wanted to add something, but with gauging eyes roaming the minute expressions on Aomine's face, he thought it would be best not to, and turned his eyes back to the Serin confrontation. The coach was about to add more to his statement, most likely berating their bad sportsmanship, the referee blew his whistle, commencing the match.

Kagami seemed to look better now. Something inside Aomine felt the teensy-tiniest bit of relief. The redhead was Kagami Taiga, for God's sake. If he crumbled that easily then he wouldn't be a worthy opponent, right. Since the ball was to the whites, Aomine had no choice but to stick next to Kagami marking his slow movements. A ball was directed to him from the Eagle Eye and he caught it, attempting a fade-away shot which Aomine easily-easily?-blocked. Huh? Looking towards the other, Aomine faltered, stopping his tracks and guiding the ball away from him to Imayoshi.

Aomine poked Kagami in the shoulder, 'Oi, are you okay?'

Kagami looked up, startled at the bluenet's attention, before smirking, 'Aw, you worried?'

Aomine snorted, not bothering to deem his mocking comment with a response. Jogging slowly, he made his way to the opposite end of the court, standing there, ready for the ball. Soon enough, the ball was passed, fluid and hot from friction into his hand. Sinking another easy basket, he turned to Kagami, who was yet again, panting, unusually hard, hands pressed against his knees at the effort.

He gave the other a concerned look. The coughing ensued, growing louder by the second, 'Hey, are you really okay?' Concern tugging at his senses, he slowed down his run into quick paces, 'Oi, Bakagami!'

Kagami seemed to want to shoot another retort towards him, but he heaved, knees giving way, causing him to tumble to the floor. Aomine righted him from his defensive stance, rushing over to the keeled over redhead. Contrariwise to his words, he was more than a little concerned about the other's condition. Hoisting the other up by the underarms, Aomine let out a breath at the other's dead-weight.

Riko immediately called the ambulance, and the crowd waited, jittery with nerves and hushed talk. Aomine gritted his teeth; it did nothing to help his frayed nerves. Sighing, Aomine rubbed his forehead, which was creasing in frustration; there was nothing he could do. He could only wait for the ambulance to arrive and hope for the best.

When Kagami woke, all he saw was white. The smell of the disinfectant of the room was pungent, poorly masking the smell of puke and blood. Sighing, he took a deep, stifling breath that seemed to lack oxygen, before letting a hand reach out to search for the 'call for assistance' button.

The door opened, and Kagami stopped his futile search. Kagami expected a nurse to pop her head in with a plastic look of exaggerated comfort over their face as soon as they saw his consciousness, but instead of that, it was Aomine with a cup of water in his hand. When he saw that the other was awake, the bluenet gritted his teeth and clutched the cup in his hand with force, causing the sides of the paper cup to bend inward. It was only when the water overflowed onto Aomine's hands that he realized he was clenching his fist.

Loosening his fist with effort, Aomine lay the half mutilated cup on the small table beside Kagami, 'I was fucking scared, you baka.'

'Oh? You were?' Kagami smiled a tad smugly at the other's concern.

However, the bluenet didn't share Kagami's sentiment, 'It's not funny. You stopped breathing for a few seconds,' Aomine fidgeted before, cheeks tinted red, with the sudden show of sentiment, tried to divert Kagami's attention to other topics, 'everyone went down to lunch, but I wanted to stay. I'd better go tell them that you're awake,' a pause, 'apparently something to do with genetics-AAR or AAT or something-caused you to have chronic bronchitis.'

Kagami froze, a bit guiltily, if Aomine was allowed to add, and the latter's eyes zoomed calculatingly onto the redhead, 'You're kidding me. You knew about this?'

Kagami reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, 'I thought I just had a mild cough. It's been on and off for a while, but it's never been this bad. The doctors all said that it was acute bronchitis and would go away sooner or later. It wasn't ever this bad.'

Brows furrowing in annoyance, Aomine flicked him on the nose, 'You must be kidding me! You must know that if acute bronchitis is prolonged, chronic bronchitis had a risk of setting in!'

'Oh, and suddenly you're the expert in this?'

Kagami grinned in triumph when he saw the other scowl, 'Well, the doctor told me, but that's not important! You should've been more careful. It's your disease, not mine. You should have known.'

Kagami sobered a little. Ever since he worked at his uncle's factory as a part time job in the States, he had got this terrible cough that he couldn't get rid of. It had been going on for almost a year, 'Yeah, I should have.'

Aomine let himself a huffed sigh and a small smile at the other's sudden silence, 'be careful,' Aomine lifted the cup and shoved it into the redhead's grasp, 'drink.'

Kagami nodded gratefully, before, with shaky hands, downed the contents of the cup. Smiling, Aomine took the cup from him, before throwing it, dead centre, into the rubbish bin on the opposite corner of the hospital room.

'As expected from the ace of Touou, Aomine Daiki,' Kagami joked faintly, before a series of coughs wracked his frame, which to Aomine, looked frail, skin dark and seemingly lacking oxygen when contrasted with the stark white of the hospital bed.

With an irrational surge of fondness, Aomine gave the redhead a full smile which dazzled the latter, before ruffling his hair a tad more affectionately that he had originally intended to, 'Take care, Bakagami. I'm gonna go call all the other's in. They'll be really mad, I bet, that I was the first you saw when you woke.'

With a dazed nod, Kagami watched Aomine's retreating figure. Palms venturing up to the sides of his face, Kagami dimly wondered why his cheeks were tinting with red.

* * *

Aww, cute right? Yes, yes, now review. No, really. REALLY. OR I WILL MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I'M NOT KIDDING. (I am, but still. Please review on your way out! :D)


	4. Red

I'm not sure if this was what you had in mind, OnLyMinO, but here you go! ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned the boys, there would be less subtext, more buttsex. ;)

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Mild gore, Major character death, Alternate Universe, Assassin!AU

* * *

Kagami cocked a smirk when he saw movement. The spark of red was unmistakable through his night vision goggles; it was the shape of a body, standing guard, gun clutched to his side as if it were a lifeline. Lifting up his goggles and pointing the sniper at the dash of crimson, Kagami waited until the main targeting chevron was in line with the guard, before he let a bullet fly.

He paused for a second, before lowering his gun, letting his shoulders relax from their tensioned position, reaching up to pull the night-vision goggles over his eyes. With a look through the goggles, Kagami allowed a grim smile to spread on his face, seeing the previous-red-now-faded-orange mass now horizontal on the floor.

Cautiously peering around, Kagami readied his gun and angled it downwards, before he crept to the nearest pillar with quick efficient steps, crouching as low as he possibly could. The silence that ensued was promising. He took a hand off his gun, before angling his head in an upward tilt whilst pulling the walkie-talkie placed conveniently on his shoulder downwards, 'Oi, Blue, Red speaking. Get a move on. Where the hell are you? I'm on the top floor. Move your arse here. I've cleared the threats. Over.'

'Yeah yeah, I'm almost done with the fifth floor, fuck off will you, Red? The codenames are shit. Where's Black? Over.' A voice sounded through the walkie-talkie immediately.

Scowling at the other's voice, Kagami replied in quick succession, 'He's in already. Over and out.'

'In?' The voice that came back sounded uneasy, 'we're not supposed to go in there yet. White's orders. Over.'

'Damn White's orders to hell. I don't care what you think. Black is already in. Over and _out,_' Kagami stressed the farewell, wanting the conversation to end. Honestly, the dilly-dallying had to stop.

The silence over the walkie-talkie hinted to Kagami that Aomine had got the gist. Supressing an eye-roll, Kagami checked the ammo yet again. He had used no more than half a dozen rounds at most. Brow furrowing, Kagami couldn't help but feel insecurity awash him. White said that infiltrating the building would be tough, but there wasn't a single soul at sight. The guards were easy prey.

Shaking his head, doubt washed over him like tepid water. There was more that White wasn't telling him. They were all partners in this and secrets and lies would not be forgiven. He certainly wouldn't. With a new feeling of determination, Kagami reached for his walkie-talkie, 'Black, it's Red. Any more kills? Over.'

'None,' the reply was immediate, 'the place is deserted, nii-san. Over.'

'I told you to use the codenames. Over,' fond irritation dashed through Kagami's nerves, soothing his doubt minutely.

'Hai, nii-san. Over,' Kuroko's voice came through the walkie-talkie, laced with amusement.

Kagami berated his brother, 'be serious on the job,' before with a more serious tone and a pause, 'something's not right. Over.'

Kuroko didn't bother to reply, sparking another deep-rooted sense of worry down Kagami's spine. Cringing at his partners' carelessness, he scowled practically shouting into the walkie-talkie, 'Blue! Where the _fuck_ are you?'

'Holy hell! Calm your tits,' an annoyed voice sounded behind him, causing him to whirl around, panting slightly at the sudden release of adrenaline.

'You know I'm in control of the mission, meaning any casualties will be blamed on me.' Kagami pointed out accusingly.

Aomine grinned a shit-eating grin, 'and?'

Glowering, Kagami made no response and punched the bluenet hard on the shoulder, 'you scared me, baka.'

'Everything and everyone scares you, doesn't it?' Emitting a small chuckle, Aomine slung the gun carelessly over his shoulder, 'are we going in as well?'

'Hopefully Kuroko'll finish it off. He's just finishing u-' Kagami explained.

However, a sharp static reverberated from his walkie-talkie and he stiffened, 'Oi, Kuroko? Can you hear me? Over.'

'Kagami, they're-' Silence. A tremor, then a huge explosion.

Panic drenched Kagami. Picking up his gun, he unlocked the door with his lock pick, before opening it wide enough for both himself and Aomine, slunk in as inconspicuously as he could. Scowling he looked at his wristwatch. White said that there would be further instructions once they reached the HQ of the building. Seeing the HQ deserted with no information or explanation whatsoever from White was disturbing.

Aomine scowled at the scene, fishing out his cell phone, no doubt to give White a piece of his mind. Two rings sounded, seeming like eternity, before their partner and the main organizer of this operation picked up, answering with a mildly bored tone, 'Hello?'

Practically snarling, Aomine shouted down the receiver, 'What do you mean hello? Where the hell are you?'

'To be fair,' the heterochromatic-eyed man said, voice lilting with amusement, 'I am in the same building block as you. You're not really _in_ yet, you see. You're on the outskirts of the facility. The outskirts is where they dump their garbage. Coincidentally, a few of them were people, experiments gone wrong. You've been shooting your own out there, you know.'

With the phone on speaker, Kagami could not help but hear the calm, arrogant voice blaring through the device, 'The hell do you mean?'

Snatching the phone away from Aomine, he gritted his teeth, as the voice replied without falter, 'It means you're about to be all kinds of red, Red.'

The shiver of fear that went through Kagami's body at the thought was real and sharp and caused his head to reel. Grabbing Aomine, he pulled the blunet to safety just as an explosion and an accompanied ringing sound filled their ears. Grunting from the sudden impact, the two waited for the echoes in their ears to subside.

'Tch, they're playing with us!' Aomine glared, twisting his head backwards to look in the general direction of the facility, 'we've got to go.'

'What do you mean 'we've got to go'? We need to help Kuroko!' Kagami darted reflexively out of Aomine's grasp before he could latch a hand on him to stop him.

'Oi, Bakagami! Don't be stupid!' Aomine shouted, before lowering his tone, seeing Kagami swayed with indecision, 'he's gone, Kagami.'

Tears unbiddingly welled in Kagami's eyes, 'Stupid son of a bitch, he-'

Shaking his head, a moment of silence passed, before Aomine said, voice soft, 'We've got to move, Red.'

Nodding, Kagami allowed himself another second before pulling himself off the floor. It was now or never.

The moving wasn't particularly slow, the two moving from pillar to pillar and then down the staircase with efficient, quick steps, however the sense of foreboding caused the process to seem ten times slower than it was. The floors sped by them, the false hope of an exit calling to them.

Stumbling on the collecting debris, the duo stumbled down the partially collapsed stairs, ending up on the bottom floor, panting slightly and covered in grime. Looking around, they saw that the exit was completely sealed off with the piling of debris.

The second explosion was unprecedented, and the two were pushed forwards by the sheer force of the outward blast.

'Ngh,' a wrecked whimper escaped Kagami's mouth. _Fuck. _All he could feel was pain.

'Holy shit!' Aomine's eyes widened, 'stay with me, goddamn it!'

Kagami weakly looked down at body; seeing the mangled, twisted limb hanging only by a thread of sinewy muscle. With a throaty laugh, Kagami threw his head back, wincing at the pain, 'No can do, Ao.'

Aomine's eyes softened, 'You haven't called me that in forever.'

'Well, I'm dying, so I damn well can call you anything I want,' Aomine gave a wan smile at Kagami's comment, shaking his head at Kagami's frankness.

Aomine's fingers wounded into Kagami's hair, and Kagami's arm somehow found itself circling Aomine's waist, but neither of them minded, the only sound between them shallow, shuddering breaths from the both of them.

Kagami coughed once, twice, before allowing a small smile to grace his bloody lips, 'What a way to die.'

'_Shut up_, baka,' Aomine scowled, before stroking the pad of his thumb across Kagami's red lips, 'you'd've looked good lipstick.'

Kagami seemed to want to speak, but he stopped himself, opting to smear blood, albeit a bit messily onto Aomine's lips, a shaking finger over warm lips. It was messy, so Aomine decided to help Kagami, pressing warm lips on the redhead's cold ones.

The redhead didn't have the energy to feel shocked, but felt desperation, hot and heavy in him, pushing upwards, giving him the energy to meet the bluenet's lips, kissing the other back.

Pulling away with a wet sound, Aomine laughed, sounding suspiciously like a sob, 'Now we both have red lips.'

Kagami laughed, before blinking another slow blink. Then he laid still, a smile on his blood-stained lips, eyes glassy, mirth contained in a rotting shell.

The third explosion echoed, and Aomine's sight turned Red.

_RED._ _LOVE CUT. CUT LOVE._

* * *

(Hmm, it's kind of confusing. If you don't get anything, just ask and I'll explain what you want to know the best I can! ^^')

Yes, I major character death-ed. Are you proud? No...? No. Okay. Review anyway. Heh.


End file.
